1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to ultrasound imaging, and more particularly to improving ultrasound image quality using Fourier finite difference methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Ultrasonic imaging is used in a wide variety of medical and clinical applications. Image formation in ultrasonography is typically provided in response to analysis of the time-of-flight and the angle of incidence of the reflected ultrasound signals. Ultrasound imaging is the second most often utilized imaging modality in medicine. However, due to poor image quality and resolution its use is typically limited to that of a complimentary imaging technique used in combination with other major imaging modalities such as X-ray imaging. Current clinical ultrasound reflection imaging methods and systems utilize a homogeneous model for reflectivity reconstruction and a ray approximation of ultrasound waves. These current methods generate ultrasound images which are noisy and contain numerous speckles.
Accordingly a need exists for a system and method which improves both the image quality and resolution of ultrasound reflection imaging, such as for use in clinical applications. These needs and others are met within the present invention, which overcomes the deficiencies of previously developed ultrasound imaging systems and methods.